


Twice As Nice

by CielPansyhive



Series: Gemini AU [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ciel is a shy boy, Crushes, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: A certain set of twins contact Sebastian inquiring if he'd be game to join them in another threesome.*this is SebaCiel but also twincest





	Twice As Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallenseraphciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenseraphciel/gifts).



> Dedicating this to the birthday boy! Without his feedback I wouldn't have been confident to even attempt a part 2. Thank you so much little batty boi! I hope you have an awesome birthday! <3
> 
> Please comment, kudo, ect.  
> You can find me here: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

Slick sounds filtered through the spacious apartment. The air was punctured with breathy little ‘ahhs’ and ‘ohhs.’ Steam from the shower one of the twins took added to the heat of the room as he walked in on his brother pleasuring himself.

“Really Ciel?” he smirked and toweled off his wet strands. Ciel opened his eyes, his face blushed even darker after being caught though he didn’t stop fucking into the toy.

“I-I just…” Ciel whined. He pulled out of the fleshlight his wet, raw cock slapped into his little stomach. It throbbed in time with his heartbeat. He waited for his mind to clear as he formulated his sentence. “I miss topping,” he groaned.

“Oh?” he stalked over to where Ciel was seated, a curious twinkle in his eyes. “You know you can’t cum unless you have a thick cock deep inside of you,” he teased and pinched at Ciel’s rosy nipples.

“Ahh! I-I know,” he pressed his hand against his erection to try to stop the insistent thrumming. “I’ve been trying for the last 20 minutes!” He shivered as his brother licked a stripe up his neck.

“If you find someone to join us, I’ll let you top me,” he whispered. “I miss it too,” he admitted.

“Fuck!” Ciel bit his lip. His hand was removed from his dick, he looked up at identical bright eyes.

“Until you do though, you won’t be having any fun by yourself,” before Ciel could protest his lips were captured in a hungry and urgent kiss. They broke away, “that’s an order.” Ciel whined. “If you touch yourself, I’m not bottoming.”

“Fiiiine,” Ciel groaned and picked up his baby blue silk panties. He shimmied them on and tried to stuff his member the best he could in them.

“What about tall, dark, and handsome? You seemed to really fancy him.”

“Sebastian?” Ciel perked up.

“Ah, see you even remembered his name! Give him a call, see if he wants a round two.”

“He was new, different, that’s the only reason I remembered his name,” Ciel lied.

“Different?” he chuckled. “Tell me, what was the name of the cute redhead we brought back? You know, the one that was too shy to do anything and just wanted to watch us instead? The only girl that we’ve _ever_ invited to join us.”

“Well, she wasn’t memorable,” Ciel crossed his legs and arms getting irritated by his brother’s questioning and his drenched underwear clinging to him.

“Oh, true she wasn’t a very active client,” he nodded. “Just sat in the corner giggling and fogging up her glasses. What about the blonde twink that comes in every few months? The one that almost broke your wrists with his gorilla strength more than once.”

“Umm, Billy?” he tried.

“You know that’s not his name.”

“So what? I remembered a client’s name, big deal.”

“You also gave him your real name.”

“Yeah…I did do that,” Ciel looked away.

“It’s cute, you have a crush on him. Just call him, the worst he can do is say no.” Ciel sighed and nodded. Ever since the day Sebastian came in, Ciel found himself searching the crowd every performance for him. What if he never came back? What if he regretted the hook up? It had been a month already without so much as even a text. Most guys flooded their phones as soon as they got their numbers.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

*

 _This is Hell, literal Hell._ Sebastian wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or scream. He suddenly understood why people ‘went postal.’ For some reason it seemed most people didn’t understand ‘all sales are final’ meant well, all sales are final. Weeks of enduring call after call yelling in his ear that they knew the store’s policy better than he did. But it didn’t end there, oh no, the returnable sales were even worse. He’d offer store credit, as was policy, they’d want cash. He’d bend the rules so they could get cash, just to get them off his back. But then they wanted the full retail price back, not the discounted price that they bought it at. He’d get the higher ups involved and they’d back Sebastian. However, for the customer’s troubles they’d be given a gift card, free money for harassing the employees. Sebastian was sure by now he had a permanent eye twitch. As much as he wanted to hit the bottle every night he knew at this rate he’d turn into an alcoholic. Instead he let off steam by shooting zombies from his couch and swearing into the headset at his teammates’ dumb decisions.

He didn’t even realize it had been a month when Ciel’s text popped up on his screen one day. Ciel requested that they’d meet at the club and have a good time. Sebastian thought back fondly of the two blue boys he met. They were equally alluring, though the one that didn’t give him his real name was a little bossy for his taste. He decided he deserved to relax a bit and if the twins wanted to help? That was a fuck yes in his book.

*

The boys sat at the bar sipping their drinks. Ciel nervously stirred his with a thin straw, ice clinking into the sides of the glass.

“He said he’d be here, chill,” Sky reassured.

“He’ll be here, that’s why I’m anxious,” Ciel rolled his eyes. He envied how his brother seemed to inherit all the confidence genes. He didn’t know what it was like to have stage fright and he definitely didn’t know what it was like to get embarrassed.

Sebastian walked up to the bar, a little surprised to see the two beauties had so much clothes on. Both had blazers, Ciel’s was royal blue while Sky’s was a classic black. Their blue bobbed hair almost kissed their shoulders when they turned to look at him. He awkwardly waved and said hi. He felt a little under dressed in a t-shirt but he figured that none of them would have clothes on soon enough.

“So, neither of you work today?”

“Yeah finally,” Sky giggled. His face was bare of any trace of makeup. He looked much more like all the other men in the crowd than a worker. Ciel smiled, a pale gloss decorated his lips and black outlined his eyes. Without the glitter on his cheeks a few freckles stood out.

“Why haven’t you visited us?” Ciel pouted. “We missed you.”

“I’ve been trying to stay away from alcohol,” he sighed.

“Oh, is meeting here a problem?” Sky signaled the bar tender to get a water for Sebastian.

“No, nothing like that, I don’t have a problem. I just wanted to make sure it didn’t turn into one.”

“Good! Then we can go to the back room,” Sky hopped off his stool and grabbed his drink. Ciel slid the bottle of water over to Sebastian, their hands touched for a moment. Ciel blushed and brought his hand away.

“Thank you for joining us again,” he finished his drink and moved from the bar. Sebastian followed them back through the hall and double doors. It was much brighter in the room this time. No black lights illuminating neon accents, or fairy lights giving soft sultry glows. The hot pink heart shaped bed stood out as did the shaggy hot pink carpet at the foot of it. As Sebastian looked around he found most things in the room were either a shade of blue or pink.

“Are your favorite colors blue and pink?” he chuckled.

“Mine’s blue,” Ciel shrugged off his blazer and removed his white tank top.

“Pink isn’t my favorite,” Sky rummaged through a drawer. “But it looks great with my ass,” he set a few bottles on the nightstand and turned around. “Help yourself to the mini fridge if you want a stronger drink, if not you can start removing your clothes.” Ciel slid his hands across his brother’s chest and over his shoulders. Sky wiggled out of his blazer and let it crumple to the floor. Sky unbuttoned Ciel’s dark washed jeans and cupped him through his panties.

“Mmh,” Ciel pushed against the hand and brought Sky into an embrace. His lips brushed against Sky’s, a mirrored image. His hands wandered and glided under Sky’s jeans, he groped at the fleshy globes. Sebastian stared, mouth open in shock. He still wasn’t used to seeing brothers together like that, though he wasn’t complaining. He gripped his own hard cock through his pants, groaning as he gave a firm squeeze. Ciel backed away enough for Sky to remove his own shirt and step out of his pants. Ciel followed, slipping off his shoes and stepping out of his pants and undies. Once their clothes were completely removed they both crawled into the bed, silently beckoning Sebastian to join. Sebastian hurriedly ripped his shirt off and pushed his pants down. Ciel’s eyes widened and a grin spread on Sky’s face.

“Commando this time I see,” Sky hummed. He patted the space next to him. “I want you on your back.”

“Okay,” Sebastian nodded for once he was glad Sky was taking charge, this threesome thing was still new to him.

“You’ll be the only one taking Star tonight, I have other plans for myself.”

“Ciel,” Ciel corrected. He tucked his hair behind his ears, blue studs sparkled. “I want him to call me by my real name.”

“Ciel,” he winked, “will be topping me if you don’t mind.”

“No, of course not,” Sebastian searched both their expressions trying to figure out their next moves. He was more than a little surprised when Ciel started lining himself up to sink down on his dick. He teased the wet head against his rim. “Wait, don’t you-“

“Don’t worry, I made sure he was prepped,” Sky smiled. Ciel glared, remembering all too well how Sky edged him as he prepped him. “I’m not though,” he picked up the items he had set on the table and straddled Sebastian’s chest. He turned to Ciel and gave a quick kiss. “Get settled okay?” he picked up a blue cock ring and rolled it onto Ciel’s shaft. It instantly swelled and darkened further, twitching and slapping into his stomach. Ciel whined but he followed his orders and sat down on Sebastian’s girth. He gasped at the stretch.

“Fuck, I forgot how thick you are,” he breathed. His thighs shook when he bottomed out. Sky moved closer to Sebastian’s head.

“You want to help me out?” Sky purred.

“Y-yes,” Sebastian tugged him up to his face. Sky’s hands flew to the headboard to keep from falling forward. Sebastian’s tongue pressed into his taint and licked to his hole.

“Ohhh, I wasn’t expecting this,” he moaned and rocked his hips. Sebastian circled the rim and pushed in shallowly fucking him open on his tongue. He couldn’t stop his hips from jerking up trying to sheath himself further in Ciel. Ciel’s nails bit into his lower abdomen. “Oh my god!” Sky panted and fisted his erection. He slipped down a little and let his cock brush Sebastian’s lips. “Wh-what I meant was, can I fuck your mouth?” He rolled a bottle towards Ciel and lifted his ass up. Sebastian nodded.

“Sorry,” Sebastian blushed. Sky combed his fingers through Sebastian’s dark locks.

“Don’t be sorry,” Sky chuckled. Sebastian opened his mouth and Sky plunged his girth in. Ciel coated his fingers in the lube and traced them up and down Sky’s hole. He pressed one in and slowly pumped it in and out.

“You’re so tight and warm,” Ciel groaned. He slipped another digit in and felt the walls flutter around his fingers. He was sure his own body mimicked the movement from the sound Sebastian made. He rolled his hips and leaked onto Sebastian’s stomach. He brushed a spot that made Sky let out an embarrassingly whiny moan. “Found it,” he smirked. He scissored his fingers, opening him up enough to slide in another. Sky rocked onto the fingers and into Sebastian’s mouth, unsure which he wanted more.

“Okay, okay,” he removed himself and pulled on Ciel’s wrist. “I’m ready,” he scooted back and picked up another bottle. He poured the gel in his hand and slathered it on Ciel’s member. “Thank you for being so patient Sebastian.” 

“You didn’t!” Ciel cut in. He looked at the bottle and then stroked himself, whimpering at the dulled feeling. “You seriously did not just put numbing gel on me did you?” Sky patted his thigh in a patronizing manor.

“I’m not letting you blow your load as soon as you stick it in my ass,” he stated. “Besides, we have a guest, you do want to please him too don’t you?” he mocked. He lined himself up and pushed the blunt head in. He placed his hands on Sebastian’s chest as he lowered himself. “Ngh! Ahh, I missed feeling full like this,” he gasped. Sebastian thrusted up knocking Ciel further into Sky.

“My patience is wearing thin,” Sebastian growled. He thrust again, harder, and Sky collapsed onto his chest. Ciel moved himself between the two of them. He met each of Sebastian’s movements and reflected the intensity by pushing into his twin.

“Fuuuck, forgot you were good at this,” Sky drooled on Sebastian’s chest. His hands squeezed at his muscular pecs as he rutted his cock on Sebastian’s warm flesh.

“Would be e-even better if I could fucking feel everything!” Ciel grumbled though he still rhythmically pulsed around the thick length buried inside himself. Sebastian pistoned his hips, trying to last but also trying to fuck every frustration out at the same time. “Shit! Seb! Cum inside me, please cum inside me,” he babbled. Sebastian lost his control at that, he shuddered as he filled Ciel.

“I’m sorry, damn I didn’t want to cum so fast,” Sebastian pulled out and rolled to the side of the bed. His dark eyes were hazy, cheeks flushed rosy.

“S’okay,” Ciel slurred. He flipped Sky onto his back and placed his ankles on his shoulders. “There’s going to be more than one round tonight,” he winked. He hammered into his brother, making him moan with each hit. “Fucking hell! You feel good!” he leaned in and pressed his lips to Sky’s. They both opened their mouths and shoved their tongues in each other’s mouths. Twin sounds of pleasure came from them. Sebastian watched on, he wasn’t sure if his cock even had a chance to go soft because it was certainly rock hard right now. Ciel reached between their stomachs and stroked Sky in time with his thrusts.

“Ciel, I’m going to-“ Sky stiffened as he spilled over their tummies and chests. Ciel reluctantly pulled out, not wanting to hear his brother complain about being over stimulated. Ciel helped Sky over to Sebastian.

“You should make that mouth useful,” Ciel pointed to Sebastian. “Attend to our guest,” he parroted the words his brother uttered the first time they were all together. Sky settled on his knees and stuck his tongue out. Sebastian weaved his fingers through the shiny pale locks. He rubbed himself against the warm, wet tongue. He grunted as he bucked into the heat. Sky choked for a second before adjusting, his eyes watered. “Take that fat cock,” Ciel forced Sky’s head down further. He sucked a hickie on Sky’s shoulder. He sat back behind Sky and humped into his plump ass. Rubbing himself between the cheeks. He couldn’t wait any longer, he slid back into the tight channel, sighing when he realized he had full feeling again in his groin. He gripped Sky’s hips as he slammed into him, skin smacking against skin. Sky cried as heat once again pooled in his belly. Sebastian removed himself, spit connecting him to Sky’s lips until he broke away.

“Ciel, I want to be inside you again,” Sebastian begged. Ciel nodded and pinned Sky’s shoulders to the mattress.

“I want you in me too,” he agreed. He mounted Ciel and yanked his head back by his hair. He bit at his neck, trying but failing to not leave marks. “Yes, give it to me,” he moaned. Sebastian impaled him, practically fucking Sky as well through Ciel. “Fuck your cock is huge! I love it!” he babbled. He shivered as his climax built. One hand blindly searched for Sebastian’s, they linked. He squeezed, knuckles turning white as he came. “Oh god, oh shit! Keep going, keep going!” Sebastian continued pounding Ciel into his twin and his twin into the mattress. Sky whimpered as he soiled the blankets. He wiggled out from under them. Ciel fell forward and locked his ankles behind Sebastian.

“Are you sure?” Sebastian was fine with finishing himself off.

“Fill me up, please,” Ciel whined. Sebastian thrusted with everything he had. He could feel his calf threatening to cramp but he pushed through. He came simultaneously with Ciel. “Th-ank you, sorry I’m greedy,” he giggled.

“Maybe I love giving you what you want,” Sebastian quipped.

“I’m sticky, ugh. Shower time,” Sky left the two of them together. Ciel snuggled into Sebastian, not minding the mess.

“What if what I want is dinner?” Ciel questioned. “Like me and you sometime…never mind it’s stupid.” Sebastian turned Ciel’s face towards his.

“You want to get dinner?” Ciel nodded. “I want that too.”


End file.
